


【dv】即兴创作

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Summary: 3dv打炮
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	【dv】即兴创作

乱写。本来只想写但丁suck dic的

———————————  
但丁，二十岁不到，年轻气盛血气方刚。天不怕地不怕，但对手是维吉尔。他把维吉尔按在墙上啃，对，比起亲吻更像是啃，好像要从他脸上撕下一块肉来。当他弟弟成为一头发情的动物的时候驯服不会是一件多难的事情。何况没有什么能阻挡维吉尔。他不需要拳脚相向。他推开但丁把他往地上按，但丁处于一种诡异的癫狂之中，他兴奋又嚣张。如果有耳朵尾巴一定晃个不停。  
维吉尔向下看，但丁跪着，叉开腿，深色裤子中间鼓起。可疑地打湿一点。一头牲畜，没法控制自己的欲望，借着跪下的姿势挨蹭哥哥的大腿好让自己舒服些。维吉尔有些烦躁，但丁不应该这样。他站着太久不动，于是但丁上来解他的裤子。毫无意外吃了他一耳光。维吉尔发现他弟弟好白，脸颊上沾着打斗的血污和五个指印，乱糟糟的头发下一双眼睛兴奋地闪烁。但丁脸上扬起笑容，似乎祈求更多疼痛。维吉尔不会让他如愿。兄长应该疼爱弟弟的对吗？于是维吉尔解开自己的拉链将老二塞到但丁的嘴巴里。  
但丁光是嗅到性器的味道便颤抖狂喜，他将前端吞入。脸颊就已经撑起圆圆的一块，他含混不清的嘟哝着什么，总之不是什么人话。但丁用嘴巴润湿龟｜头，舔维吉尔顶端的小孔。他伸出手掌盛住没含进去的部分。维吉尔的蛋蛋沉甸甸地握在他手里，他乖顺地用手指服务外露那一截。但丁指腹带着茧子，发硬皮肤磨过维吉尔的柱身。他弟弟是讨好人的天才。含进去的地方也被舌头细心地照顾。大概但丁把这想象成沾满草莓奶油冰淇淋，一丝不苟地舔舐。真他妈一条狗，维吉尔烦躁地想。  
他动了动腰，更加往里面挤。老二挨着但丁牙齿滑了一下，戳进喉咙里。但丁先是一惊，又马上半眯着眼，脸色涨红露出一种陶醉的神情。维吉尔不想让他那样怪模怪样的，扶着他的后脑勺，手指扎进头发里操但丁的嘴。他泄愤似的捅了十几下，唾液不断从但丁嘴角流下来，有些滴在他一览无余的胸膛上。但丁在维吉尔手下颤抖，突然他卸了力气似的，喉咙里咳嗽一声然后不动了。维吉尔察觉到什么，把自己拔出来，用脚踩下但丁的裤子。但丁脸红着，蓝眼珠乱转，一会看看他，一会看看地面。最后还是盯着自己的裤裆。斯巴达的小儿子骁勇善战，果敢孔武，现在却跟个求欢的动物一样跪着吸他老哥的吊。而且他哥都没碰他那儿就射在裤子里。  
维吉尔不合时宜地笑。然后用鞋底踩但丁软下去的玩意儿，但丁惊喘，但是不向后躲。“是我的错对吗？”维吉尔扶着但丁的脑袋说，“你小，我该照顾你的，结果就让你一个人尿裤子了，我是个坏哥哥是么？”  
果不其然但丁又硬了。维吉尔没有再触碰那里，重新摆正但丁的脑袋，掐着他下巴把自己老二重新送进去。  
“但是惯着你可不好。”维吉尔说着，身体前倾把自己往里送，但丁鼻头戳在他白色毛发上，他的老二戳进但丁喉咙里，但丁闷哼着，手指一按自己脖子，维吉尔恍惚间能隔着肌肉感觉到但丁的手指。但丁脸色潮红。身体因为兴奋颤抖，牙齿差点磕着维吉尔的玩意儿。  
“你看，我们，我们得让你知道好东西要学会等待对吗？兄弟？”  
但丁收紧喉咙。真空按压维吉尔的老二让长兄陷入一时失语。但丁脸憋得快紫了，终于超越舒服的范围，他拍着维吉尔，但维吉尔按住他不让动。但丁没法合上下巴，阴茎硬的流水，他用力拍维吉尔，直到差点翻白眼维吉尔才松开他。  
没等他喘息多久维吉尔又插进他喉咙里，“再这样做。”维吉尔命令道。但丁只好照做。然后第三次第四次，维吉尔才射在他喉咙里。  
但丁呛得流眼泪，脸上乱七八糟，脏的像一头打滚的野兽。不需要项圈和缰绳维吉尔也能把他驯服妥帖。他打量但丁腿间，还硬着。“你会自己做给我看，但丁。”维吉尔说。  
但丁的手握住自己的阴茎，他抬脸看着维吉尔几乎积极地自慰。让维吉尔又想笑。他一只手捏着但丁的脸，就好像小时候但丁欺负他那样。他观赏着但丁的自慰秀，直到但丁慢慢低下头去露出忍耐的神色。他说可以了。  
他脱下外套和裤子，转过身背对着但丁。“别眨眼，弟弟。”他掰开自己的屁股，抓着但丁的腰动手要但丁看清楚那根东西是怎么被他自己一点点推进去的。但丁撑开他的内壁，维吉尔低声骂了一句。感觉被填满。但他身后一重，但丁又趴在他的身上。他感觉到身体里被射进来体液。  
事情有点跳脱出维吉尔的预料。他转过头无论如何都有点难以置信，但丁低下头不好意思的看着他，跟真尿了裤子似的。只是插进来又让他弟弟交代了。  
维吉尔叹气。手伸到后面捏住但丁的蛋蛋，他今天特地戴了皮质手套。但丁发出丢人的呻吟声。好像现在是维吉尔在用屁股强暴他。维吉尔揉搓着那两颗球，又故意拉扯表皮用指甲掐几下。但丁疼的叫出声。可他切切实实硬了，维吉尔感觉到这一点。这才松开手。  
他的弟弟做什么事都莽撞冲动，急不可耐。一硬起来便马上掐住维吉尔的屁股，在那穴里面抽插。但丁的喘息声破碎急促，明明已经射了两次却跟太久没做一样。维吉尔被他顶到墙上，不得不抓住坚硬的砖块保持平衡。维吉尔伸手去给自己抚慰。被但丁阻止。他手绕到前面讨好一样帮他哥哥手淫。但丁发狠了撞维吉尔，隐约的维吉尔听到抽噎声。他转过头，但丁眼角发红，他咬着自己的嘴唇，却又忍耐不住张开喘粗气。一副受不了啦的样子。“维吉。”他可怜兮兮的叫着哥哥的名字，又一遍：“维吉，维吉。”  
维吉尔觉得他弟弟有时候过于好懂，他拍拍但丁让他拔出来，转过身面对着但丁。但丁又捅进来，把他抱起来小幅度但是极快地操干。维吉尔捏着但丁的下巴，亲了亲他的眼睛。这没有嚷但丁舒服，他乞求地用蓝色狗狗眼看维吉尔，大发慈悲的长兄又在他脸颊上吻了一下，像妈妈的晚安吻。  
但丁瘪着嘴：“拜托，维吉。求你。”他可怜兮兮。其实谁都知道他能干净利落地斩杀恶魔和一切敌人。也就只有这时候是被维吉尔掌握的可怜虫。  
维吉尔终于吻了他，在嘴唇上，先是舌尖舔舐，然后牙齿咬上那嘴唇。最后一个亲吻，吃掉彼此。但丁扶住维吉尔的头，认真地同他接吻。结束的时候维吉尔嘴唇上沾着血。他向来不会赐予弟弟一个正常的吻。  
但丁再一次射在维吉尔里面。维吉尔也第二次高潮。他被轻柔地放在地上，脚下踩着棉花。但丁把头埋在他肩膀上，真跟小动物似的。  
过了很久，维吉尔拍拍但丁。“放开我。”  
“再抱会儿。”但丁说，“你已经打我还踩我，我要再抱会儿。”  
“你不是六岁很久了，”维吉尔说，“而且是你要求的要我对你粗暴一点。我再也不会陪你玩这种胡闹的游戏了。”“我看你即兴发挥的也挺多的。”但丁嘟哝着，“我喉咙都被你捅开了现在我一说话就有冷风往里灌。”   
“不许说这种话。”  
过了一会儿，维吉尔听到但丁在自己肩膀上说话。“下次我想在厨房里做。”  
他抬起头，蓝色的眼睛看着维吉尔：“你会答应我的维吉。”  
“我不会。”维吉尔强硬地说。  
“你会的。”但丁咧开嘴在血污混杂的脸上露出一个笑容：“你每次都会的。”  
end


End file.
